


The Same Coin

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [55]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Same Coin

They were from different sides of the cold war; one an American, the other Russian. One was always well polished and dapper, and the other, while not scruffy, was not so concerned with appearance. The American was gregarious, open-hearted, and warm. Due to circumstances of childhood, the Russian was reserved, reticent, and perceived to be cold. 

“Illya, down!”

As the Russian dropped, he was able to take out the man who was about to kill Napoleon, while the American did the same for Illya.

They were very different people, yet they were perfectly matched, and in tune with one another.


End file.
